


number one subscriber

by Dreamy_Ideal



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 23:43:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14272131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamy_Ideal/pseuds/Dreamy_Ideal
Summary: Jongdae doesn't move back to Seoul just to be close to Yixing again, but he can't deny that it was a perk he looked forward to. Alternatively: Yixing wants to start another podcast and Jongdae wants to keep his own feelings in check.





	number one subscriber

**Author's Note:**

> hi again :3 I know what you're thinking and yes, I did start a sequel to i could listen forever, but I ended up deleting that first because my idea for the plot changed so dramatically that I couldn't steer it back in the direction I wanted with the first chapter that was up. So this is the new one! This is also the final version! So no more toying with you guys lmao (I am sorry about that). I rewrote the entire first chapter, so I hope you guys enjoy it <3

Jongdae bit at his thumbnail as he looked at the voicemail notification on his phone, sitting right  above his missed call notification. Missed call: his boss’ boss, Senior Executive Director Xue, just a few minutes ago. It was right on time too. Chou told him he would call a week after the interview and the call came at exactly a week and 3 hours after he left his final interview. Jongdae had been stuck to his phone all that day like he never had been before, but of course he would get the call in the one moment he left his desk to go to the bathroom and run to the breakroom for some ramen.

 

The voicemail notification worked his nerves. Would she just leave a voicemail if he got the promotion? Wouldn’t she want to congratulate him in real time? Voicemail felt like the best way to leave a rejection so she wouldn’t have to deal with any of his emotions about it until after the news had settled and he was better able to hide his disappointment. He bit his nail a little harder as he lifted his other hand to wake up the screen that went black. Jongdae was hoping that she would call him back but there was nothing but the missed call and voicemail notifications. After 20 minutes and a deep breath he finally listened to what was in his inbox.

 

_ Kim Jongdae, I’m sorry I missed you. I hate to do things this way but I have a meeting to attend so I will make this short and sweet. Congratulations, you received the position of assistant director of marketing at the Seoul branch. Please call my assistant as soon as you get this so we can schedule a time to get the paperwork going and decide on your transfer date. _

 

Jongdae leaned back in his chair, letting out a shout of success followed by a louder sigh of relief. He had been interviewing for the Seoul assistant marketing director for a grand total of 4 months. As happy as he was to get the position he couldn’t help but be happier that it was over. That lasted a grand total of 5 seconds. Then elation took over as the strongest emotion in him and he let out another shout, earning some looks from his coworkers passing by his desk. He got the job, he got the fucking job.

 

He called Xue’s secretary to set up an appointment for later that afternoon so things could be made official, then he dialed his mom, who was at least a hundred times more excited than he was about it. It was his biggest promotion yet, after all, and he was going to move back to be closer to her. Beijing was only a two hour flight but she was growing weary of all the flying back and forth to see him and frankly Jongdae was getting tired of it too. The time away had been good for him right out of school but with every passing year he got more and more homesick. He realized it was important for him to be closer to his family, so much so that he even started polishing his resume in case he had to apply for a new job to make it happen.

 

Thankfully the job that he loved was going to make it happen for him. And when he met with Xue he found out the company would make it happen with a raise, a bonus, and help with his relocation to Seoul. He only had two weeks to make the move happen but besides that everything was perfect. Excitement rushed through him for the rest of the day. He wanted to tell everyone.

 

But he didn’t. His mom had to know of course, along with the rest of the Beijing ad team that got the announcement the day after he accepted, but as far as his friends went he kept the news to himself. It wanted to get out of him with every text and call but he managed to hold himself through the apartment hunting and packing and all the minutiae of moving, right up until he stepped off of his 10:30 flight to Seoul. Jongdae couldn’t get to his phone fast enough once he had his rental car, calling the one person he wanted to tell the news to the most.

 

Jongdae was greeted by slurred, barely coherent Mandarin when his call was picked up.  _ “I woke you up,” _ he said with a soft chuckle, a smile tugging at his lips.

 

_ “ ‘M okay, I’m awake,” _ Yixing replied unconvincingly. His claim was followed by a snort and a heavy yawn, further outing him as a liar.  _ “What’s up?” _

 

_ “Nothing important,” _ he said, joining Yixing in his lying.  _ “Go back to sleep. You didn’t fall asleep at the bar did you?” _

 

_ “No, ‘m home.”  _ So he was sleeping at home, that was all the information that Jongdae needed.

 

_ “Okay okay, call me when you’re awake.” _

 

Jongdae was pulling into Yixing’s empty driveway not long after they hung up. He briefly toyed with the idea of going to get a hotel room first so he didn’t have to wake Yixing up for a second time, but he figured Yixing wouldn’t mind it in the long run. He’d be happy to see Jongdae and Jongdae couldn’t wait to see him either. He wanted to hold onto the news of his promotion for one more day but a quick hug and an eyeful of his favorite smile would keep him going.

 

Yixing didn’t get up when he knocked at the door, not even when he was putting all of the power he could into the motion. Not wanting to disturb the whole neighborhood by shouting for him Jongdae dialed Yixing’s number again, receiving a slightly more coherent but still tired greeting. “Are you avoiding someone?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Are you avoiding someone? Why won’t you answer your door?” Jongdae knocked loudly again and he could hear the faint echo of the sound over the phone. Yixing was quiet and Jongdae could easily picture the look on his face as the wheels in his head turned slowly in the way that they did for the first few minutes of him being awake. He laughed. “Come open the door for me, I’m outside!” He helped Yixing along so he didn’t have to spend five minutes on the porch waiting for Yixing’s brain to fully boot up.

 

“Wait wait wait.”

 

The door swung open seconds later. Yixing stood on the other side in a pair of loose gray sweatpants, his hair flying out in several different directions until he pushed a hand through and swept everything back. His phone was still held up to his ear as he looked at Jongdae with wide eyes and an open mouth. Jongdae laughed again, hanging up his own phone. “So do you owe someone money? Or are you hiding from the police?”

 

“I thought you were a delivery, normally he just leaves things at the door if I ignore him long enough.” Yixing shoved his phone into his pocket. A smile began to spread slowly across his lips as awareness really dawned on him. “Did you tell me you were coming and I forgot about it?” Jongdae shook his head. “Work then?”

 

“Yea, I’ve got some business to finish up at our Seoul branch. I just came from the airport.”

 

“Why don’t you ever call before you get into town so I can be ready for you?”

 

Because Jongdae lived for this moment. No matter how many times Jongdae surprised Yixing coming into town he looked utterly excited about it, like he was a long desired gift that he hinted about wanting but never expected to get. He expected the reaction to wear off after the first time he came back but Yixing continued to light up for him. It warmed Jongdae up so much, he didn’t think anyone had ever been so happy just to have him around.

 

“Because you’re worse than I am,” Jongdae said as he walked into the house, kicking off his shoes. “Don’t get a car, I’ll pick you up, don’t get a hotel room, you can stay with me, don’t get clothes, wear mine.” Yixing looked around Jongdae and out the door at his blue rental. “And I brought clothes,” he laughed.

 

“Well don’t waste money on a hotel then,” Yixing said as he shut the door. “I’ll take your wallet if I have to.”

 

“But I don’t want to sleep on the couch.”

 

“You don’t have to, you can sleep in my bed. I have to work tonight anyway, so you’ll be by yourself.”

 

Jongdae had moved into the kitchen once his shoes were tucked away so he could help himself to some water, but he stopped when Yixing told him that he would have the house to himself. “Where are my two friends?” It was a weekday so he assumed that the empty driveway was because they were at work.

 

“They’re on vacation,” Yixing called from the bedroom. Jongdae wrinkled his nose.

 

“They went on vacation without you?”

 

“It was a surprise Junmyeon planned for Soo. He worked on it for months.” Yixing emerged from the bedroom with his arms full of sheets. “They’ll be back the day after tomorrow. How long are you in town?”

 

Jongdae held back his opinion about the duo going on vacation without their third and replied, “a few days at least.”

 

“You should be able to see them before you go back then.” Yixing returned to the living room, pulling on a t-shirt as he walked towards Jongdae. “I’m so glad you’re in town Sunshine. I’ve got to work tonight but I’m off tomorrow.”

 

“Good. I have a lot of stuff to do run around and do today but I should have most of it wrapped up by tonight.”

 

“Tomorrow we’ll hang out then, I’ll buy lunch.” Yixing slunk an arm around his waist and pulled him into a side hug, bumping his head up against Jongdae’s. “I’m so happy you came for a visit. I was feeling a little sad and this cheered me up.” Jongdae pulled back so he could look meet Yixing’s eyes.

 

“Why are you sad? Is it because of Junmyeon and Kyungsoo?” Jongdae would kick their asses if that were the case...and by that he meant shout until their ears started bleeding, but it had the same effect. Yixing shook his head though.

 

“That helped cheer me up too, they needed it. I don’t know really, maybe it’s just a mood.”

 

“Well we’ll have a lot of fun tomorrow then,” Jongdae promised. “It’s been awhile since we hung out just the two of us.” He was looking forward to that as much as fixing whatever had Yixing in a down mood. “And I’ll buy lunch, don’t try to argue me out of it I’m already staying here, let me win something.”

 

Yixing relented only when Jongdae brought his bags inside to ensure that he didn’t try to get a hotel room while he was handling his business. Jongdae wanted to talk a little more to get Yixing’s spirits up further but the alarm on his phone rang, reminding him of his appointment with his future landlord and how close he was pushing it by seeing Yixing first. Yixing let him go after handing him a spare key in case he got back after Yixing left for work and wishing him good luck with his meeting.

 

Wrapping things up with his apartment was quick enough, at least as quick as apartment buying could go. Jongdae managed to get most of it done online and over the phone while he was still in Beijing, wanting to make sure he didn’t end up too long on a couch as a bother or in a hotel room. All he had to do was give the place a walkthrough to make sure all of the videos and pictures he saw matched with the actual apartment, then sign all the paperwork and pay his deposit.

 

Most of his day was spent on the work of getting the place cleaned up to his liking and furnished. He went to one of the electronic stores he had a discount at to buy a bluetooth speaker so he had his music to keep him company while he washed away the last traces of the previous resident. That took longer than he planned for it to; the bright light that had been pouring in from the floor to ceiling windows of the living room had faded to the soft orange and pink of dusk by the time he was satisfied enough to pack away his cleaning supplies. He decided to leave the furniture and decorating for the next day. It would be more fun when he had Yixing with him anyway.

 

Tomorrow was the day. Jongdae was tired from all the cleaning but the thought of telling Yixing the good news had him buzzing with anticipation again. Now he was hoping that it would serve to put Yixing in a better mood, if only because his best friend no longer had to run off after a few days and could spend time with him when he was down. Jongdae’s new apartment was just shy of a 30 minute drive away from Yixing, barely any time at all to make an escape if he wanted to. Jongdae was going to have to make sure he knew the password to get into the apartment.

 

He didn’t move back to Seoul just because he missed being closed to Yixing but, if he was being completely honest with himself, it was one of the bonuses that he looked forward to the most.

 

Yixing was gone by the time Jongdae got back to his house. He was left with a freshly made bed and a note bringing his attention to the leftover bossam in the fridge. Jongdae passed it up to shower and crawl right into bed, too tired to do anything but.

 

\--

 

“Where are we going?”

 

Jongdae didn’t answer his curious passenger, just smiled and made another turn. Yixing didn’t ask him again but the increase in his interest was obvious in his continued glances back in Jongdae’s direction as they drove further away from the restaurant that Jongdae said he was going to take them to.

 

“Just know,” Yixing said when Jongdae didn’t offer a break in the silence after another turn, “that I’m going to be upset if we’re on our way to do something illegal and you didn’t let me pack a change of clothes.”

 

“I’m sure it’s legal somewhere,” Jongdae replied with a laugh. He let Yixing stew in silence again, watching him fidget out of the corner of his eye as he turned another corner, taking them down the backstreet that would lead them to his new apartment building. He didn’t realize how sketchy that looked until Yixing asked him again about the legality of their trip. “I promise it’s fine! I just need you to help me with something.”

 

Jongdae led him to his spotless, empty apartment, watching as Yixing looked around. He appeared to be in awe for a second, muttering something about the size before looking at Jongdae expectantly. “Whose apartment is this?”

 

“Mine.” Expectation turned into confusion. 

 

“Did you buy another apartment just for when you visit?”

 

“No. There was a position that opened up at the Seoul branch a few months ago, and I didn’t tell anyone just in case I didn’t get it, but I interviewed for it. And I got it. And I moved back to Seoul.”

 

Yixing stared at him wide eyed. “You got a promotion?” Jongdae nodded.

 

“Assistant director of marketing. The director makes it sound a lot more important than it is--”

 

The rest of his thought was cut off by laughter and the clapping of Yixing’s hands. “You got promoted! I’m so proud of you!” He hugged Jongdae suddenly and so tightly that he lifted Jongdae off of the floor for a moment. “Wait, you’re moving back to Seoul?” He asked once he let Jongdae go.

  
“Yes.”

 

“This is your apartment?”

 

“Yes!” Yixing literally jumped up and down for a moment, laughing as though he was the one that got the promotion. “And I really want you to help me find some furniture, or a bed at least, so I have a place to sleep when I start work.” Yixing was lit up looking at him. What was brighter and warmer than sunshine? Whatever it was it was what Yixing’s smile was for him right at that moment. It was worth waiting to tell him in person. “I’ll show you around then we’ll go.” Yixing slung an arm around his shoulder.

 

“I’m so happy Sunshine. We have to celebrate.”

 

Celebrating came later that evening. They found a bedroom set that fit Jongdae’s taste and vision, then Yixing had them hit the nearest store to buy more soju to go with the liquor that Yixing already had at home. Once they were back at Yixing’s house they ordered chicken and drank so many toasts to his success that he lost count. Empty bottles littered the living room coffee table alongside plates filled with chicken bones.

 

“I’m happy,” Yixing said for the umpteenth that night. Jongdae lost track of that count as well. Yixing leaned over so his head was resting on Jongdae’s shoulder. “I am, I’m so happy you’re back.” Yixing’s words weren’t slurred but they came a little slower, like his tongue was heavier. He wasn’t drunk enough to call it quits but he definitely passed buzzed a while back. Jongdae wasn’t too far behind him. “It’s so much different when you’re close. That makes sense, right?”

 

“Perfect.” He always wanted to be close to Yixing. Jongdae even had it in mind for them to move in together when he graduated when he found out that he got the job he interviewed for in Beijing, but Yixing wanted to stay in Korea. “It’s not the same over the phone or with video calls.”

 

“Right! It works but it’s better here like this. I’m so proud of you too. You didn’t even believe you were going to get a job after you graduated and now you’re an assistant director of marketing--”

 

“It sounds a lot more important than it really is,” Jongdae reminded him. “It’s the word director, they need to change it.”

 

“It’s the most important job at that place because you’re doing it.” Yixing poked his thigh forcefully with each word. “Even more important than the director. Take his office.” Jongdae laughed.

 

“Yes, on my first day I’ll just go into his office with my box of stuff and tell him my best friend says to clear out.” Jongdae cleared out the last swallow of soju he had in the bottle in front of him before switching over to his beer. “Thank you for believing in me.”

 

“You’re easy to believe in.” Yixing stretched his arm out for more soju himself but seemed to give up on that idea when he realized he couldn’t do that without taking his head off of Jongdae’s shoulder. He let his arm flop down onto Jongdae’s lap. “I’m a little jealous of Sunshine.”

 

“Me? Why?”

 

“You always knew what you wanted to do. I’ve been thinking a lot lately and I still don’t know what my path I should start down. It’s silly I know.” Yixing looked up at him and the confusion Jongdae was feeling had to be obvious on his face. He shook his head a bit.

 

“I didn’t always know I wanted to do this.”

 

“You didn’t?”

 

“No. I went to university for computer science. It wasn’t until I started helping with promoting my clubs and events that I thought that I might like something like that more and changed my major to marketing.” He thought Yixing already knew that, but as he thought about it he realized there was a possibility that he made the change before they got close and just never told him. “I guess I got lucky because I figured it out sooner but you’re not dying tomorrow. You still have time to figure things out. You don’t like working at the bar?”

 

Yixing sat up just enough so he was leaning against the back of the couch instead of up against Jongdae. He shook his head before letting it hang back. “I’m grateful for it but I can’t see myself doing it for a long time. If it wasn’t for Boss I think I would have moved on already.”

 

“What about the modeling you did with Zitao?”

 

“No, no no. That was just a favor.” Yixing laughed lightly. “And an excuse to wear makeup. That’s nice sometimes.”

 

“Okay, now what do you really like to do that you didn’t do as a favor for a friend?”

 

That question got a longer pause. Jongdae wasn’t surprised, knowing the kind of person that Yixing was. He would do everything shy of being a pigeon wrangler if a friend needed him to do it. Jongdae watched as he chewed at the side of his cheek and stared up at the ceiling.

 

“I like recording, but I don’t know if that’s really something I want to turn into work. I would have to charge for everything I put up. And I don’t get a whole lot of money, mostly gifts and toys.”

 

Jongdae started to tell Yixing not to worry about getting paid for it just yet. He fell short as he replayed Yixing’s words in his head and found a gap in his understanding. Frowning he asked, “what recording?” He tried to search around the blank spot in his memory as Yixing picked his head up off the back of the couch and looked at him, blinking very deliberately just once. Then he sputtered and laughed, covering his mouth.

 

“I haven’t told you about it! I wanted to tell you so many times that I started thinking I really did!” He laughed some more, leaving Jongdae bewildered. When he settled down Yixing picked himself up off the couch. “I drank too much to run away. I’ll just--I’ll be right back.” Jongdae watched as he carefully moved through the living room, disappeared into his bedroom, and returned with laptop. “But you have to promise not to judge me before I show you.”

 

Jongdae jumped to the first and biggest conclusion he had. “Are you recording porn?” Yixing was laughing again, the giddiest drunk Jongdae knew.

 

“Yes, but it’s not what you’re thinking.”

 

Jongdae didn’t want to admit to what he started thinking about in the seconds that Yixing spent clicking and tapping at his laptop so he kept quiet until Yixing put the computer into his hands. His web browser was on a forum that looked innocent enough, with section headings like ‘solo’ and ‘toy reviews’ and ‘scripts’. Jongdae looked over the screen at Yixing who threw up his hands to hide his face. “I’m nervous now.”

 

“I am too, I’m afraid to click on anything!” Jongdae couldn’t quite comprehend what he was hearing, not out of Yixing’s mouth. “You really are shooting porn?”

 

“Not shooting,” he replied, dropping his hands and leaning back against the couch again. “Recording. There’s no video, just sound.”

 

Curiosity drove him to click the solo link. There was a list of more links from there and from that one he clicked the first one he saw ‘quickie’. He hit the play button, and when the sound of a moan filled the air Jongdae closed the laptop, his cheeks and the top of his ears burning. 

 

“How long?” Yixing’s moan continued to ring in his ears.

 

“A few years. I started it for fun, I didn’t think I would do as much as I did.” He didn’t face Jongdae again. “Are you judging me now?”

 

“No,” Jongdae said. He was surprised but harsh judgement didn’t cross his mind for a second. Not with Yixing. “You and all your secrets. First two boyfriends, now this.”

 

“That’s all of them.” Jongdae wanted to say the look on Yixing’s face was a relieved one, that or he was starting to succumb to all the drinks he had. “I’m glad I got to tell you. Junmyeon and Soo found out about it on their own but I got to tell you myself. Have I said that I’m happy you’re back?”

 

“Doesn’t hurt to hear it again.”

 

Jongdae set the computer on the floor so he could stretch out on the couch, his legs stretched across Yixing’s lap. Yixing rested a hand on his calf. “I’m happy you’re back.” The buzz of soju and beer hung under his skin, Yixing’s moan echoed in his mind, and said man’s ran languidly up and down his leg as he hummed under his breath. The moment was simple and perfect, and he hadn’t had one like it while he was away.

 

“I’m glad I’m back too.” He closed his eyes. “Why don’t you try podcasts?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“You like recording, do a podcast. You did one before right?”

 

It was quiet for a while. “Would you do it with me if I did?”

 

“Would do anything with you, sure.” Jongdae yawned. “What would it be about?”

 

“Don’t know yet. Just want you there with me.”

 

“I’m in, I’m there.”

 

“I’m happy.”

**Author's Note:**

> another ride together with you guys, I'm excited :3


End file.
